


A Door

by DarayFlair



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Angst, F/M, He just wants the girl back, Inner Dialogue, To me the ending is funny, inner demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair
Summary: An amusing snippet of Nick wanting to talk to Cody after finding out about her. Found out writing him is hard for me, but he's so interesting I just couldn't help this fic from happening.
Relationships: Nick Gautier/Nekoda Kennedy | Belam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It has been a while since I have updated, but school got crazy for a bit there. Never fear though, I am never truly gone. I have another one for you that was unfinished on paper (like actual paper) for years now. Finally, I have finished and shared for your amusement. As usual it was a prompt challenge from a long time ago. One of the first fanfiction things I ever wrote.
> 
> The prompts that started it all:  
> 1) Write a one-shot that happens entirely over a span of a few consecutive seconds/minutes.  
> 2) Write an emotional description of an inanimate object.
> 
> I really struggle writing Nick, but love his story and personality so much I had to try! :)

# A Door

#### Nick POV

I stopped shuffling on the spot with my eyes closed, trying to regain control of my…well, my everything. All I could hear was my quick, sharp breathing and a pounding I hoped wasn't actually my heart clawing it's way out of my chest. Definitely felt like it was rebreaking my ribs and finding the nearest exit. Every muscle in my body was tense no matter how much I tried to relax. Unexpectedly, heat ripped up my spine, flashing through my entire body. Something between a hiss and growl forced its way past my lips. A strangely threatening sound. Inhuman. The word demonic crossed my mind, but I pushed it away as it made breathing even harder. My feelings lately were too powerful to contain. I couldn't help but grimace as other word attached itself to the first and they started stomping around my mind relentlessly.

Demonic Power.

The words horrified and invigorated me with equal parts terror and freedom. Thoughts on that train weren't going to help. Every cell, every nerve ending, every part of my being was buzzing with energy. An odd creeping feeling over came my mind. A signal I was just beginning to understand. I needed to jump train, now.

 _Find something to hit._ I needed to calm down. _Find something to control._ I needed to focus.

Heat rolled over my skin. Red started to cover the edges of my vision though my eyes were still closed. It meant my eyes had changed, probably my skin had too. My lungs burned with each breath. Hot all over. Inside and out.

I **needed** to stop feeling on fire.  
_I needed to burn it all to ash._

The thought filled me with a sense of peace. Gave me something to accomplish. Fulfill a purpose.

Determinedly, my body settled into the task. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open to a hazy brown…something. Burn the brown…what?

I had to blink a few times to focus past the colour brown that filled my vision. Shades of brown ranging from a sand to dark chocolate. The shades were blended together perfectly. One woodgrain at a time. My eyes like this had crazy zoom. Cool! I could focus in a bit more and everything went foggy. Maybe I could control it like a camera lens. Pulling back out, I could see more of what I was looking at. The solid brown had cracks in it. No, not cracks. Lines. Lines that cascaded downward like the tiniest droplets of water. They followed a path all their own, joining and breaking apart, tumbling into and through each other. Following them up and down loosened the muscles in my neck and back. Shifting my shoulder blades, I could tell my wings were still contained. Good. I wasn't completely hopeless at finding balance without her. Sadness crashed over me again as I remembered where I was and why. When I remembered her. Along with the nervousness of having arrived. All these swirling emotions warring with an ever present anger that boiled through my veins.  
I couldn't focus on the anger again.  
I needed to a distraction.  
The lines were distracting.

The lines were sad.

I understood the lines and how much it sucked. Each traveled their own path, looking for another, all struggling to arrive at the same destination. Not wanting to travel alone. The joined lines were deep and when abruptly separated swiftly found new lines to attach to as if the small, lonely distance had physically hurt.

"It hurts me too." The painful, defeated whisper slipped from me. Of course sadness was putting my body back together. Making my breathing normal again.

I felt like an exhausted puddle of emotions. Emotions gave me no will of my own, degraded me down to nothing more than a volatile weaponized pawn of a war I wanted no part in.

Standing rigidly for so long, fighting to walk away, or raise my fist. It was making my muscles ache.

I couldn't do this. What had I been thinking? How was just showing up like this a good plan?

Would she even want me back after everything? _Doubtful._

"You're right. I should leave." I tried to command my body to do move. Nothing. "Seriously! Just listen to me!"

This was so dumb. Sure, I wasn't in control, but even uncontrolled I could be deadly, right? _Yes_.

So really I didn't need to raise my fist or walk away, I could just destroy it and rid myself of making a choice. The thought was cut short as I laughed menacingly. By blinking I could have it in ashes at my feet. Better yet, I probably could will it out of existence all together.

Yeah, I could just…poof. _Gone_.

Squaring my shoulders at it again, I began braced for the next battle.

Battle?

It dawned on me then how odd this conversation must look. Hopefully no one, especially her, was around to witness a supposedly all-powerful-world-ending demon getting his ass kicked by a door.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back now so I shall be filling those few remaining prompts I have left. Comment and prompt away! Makes me a better writer in the long run.


End file.
